Going Downhill
by WhovianKhajiit
Summary: Rhett and Link decide to go on a camping trip by themselves for a an episode and Link ends up falling off a cliff and down a hill, resulting in serious injuring, leaving only Rhett to care for him as they are out of cell range and neither thought to bring radios of any sort with them.


Chapter one:

Throughout their career the two had received many requests to do an episode of them staying by themselves in the forest for a few nights. So far Link had refused the idea of staying the night away from everything just for the show. The point of camping was to get away from everything. Not to have cameras follow you around. Rhett and Link had finally agreed to do it if they manned the cameras themselves and none of the crew came with them, which was what everyone had wanted anyway.

So, the morning of the trip he got up early. He had packed his bags that night with his wife. She made him a big breakfast and ate with him on the couch while they watched a weather report, making sure everything would be alright for their camping trip. Soon, it was almost time to leave. Link went in and kissed his kids. It was so early that they were still asleep. Outside he heard a car pull up. Link went back up to the front of the house and kissed his wife goodbye. "Be careful," she said, checking his bag.

"I'll be fine." He assured her and patted her shoulder. He opened his front and headed out onto the front porch, shutting the door gently behind him. He walked to the passenger side of Rhett's big vehicle. "Hey," he said climbing in.

"Ready for this?" Rhett asked, sliding the vehicle in reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"Definitely," Link said, looking at the backseat where all of their camera equipment and hiking stuff was set.

"It's a long drive, so make yourself comfortable," Rhett said as he clicked play on his phone which was connected to the Bluetooth radio. The music started, and Link leaned back. He was actually tired, and it wasn't long before he was unintentionally lulled to sleep by the smooth rolling of the tires.

It seemed like moments later he was sliding into wakefulness as they arrived at their destination. They parked at the end of the trail and Link looked out the windshield at the nature that now surrounded them. The place they were parked in was not exactly a parking lot. It was a small area of dried mud from an old rain. There were no parking lines, nor were there any other vehicles around them.

The two piled out of the vehicle and opened the side back door to collect their things. They slid their large, full backpacking backpacks onto their backs and clicked their body cameras around their chests. "Let's hit the trail." Rhett exclaimed excitedly.

"Your back okay?" Link checked, just to be sure.

"Just fine," he responded, adjusting the straps of his backpack and slamming the back closed of his vehicle. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm turning this off. There's no service here anyway and it's probably best to save battery."

"I'll turn mine off too." Link answered, holding the power button of his own cellular device and sliding it into the side pocket of his bag.

They headed to the trail head and cleaned the bottoms of their shoes with the brush at the beginning of the trail. Then, together, they embarked on their journey. The first mile was easy, passing a lot of empty, old campsites. They walked mostly in silence, sometimes breaking it to remark on the beauty of the trail.

The second mile had them beginning their ascent up the small mountain, or big hill. Links calves and thighs began burning. His heart was pounding, and his chest burned from sucking in air so hard. Finally, Rhett suggested a break and Link breathed a sigh of relief as they settled down on the trunk of a fallen tree and they each pulled a snack from their bags. Rhett had a small bag of trail mix and Link had a granola bar. His wife had packed all manner of snacks, but the granola bar happened to be the first one he'd grabbed.

"We should probably start looking out for a place to make camp." Rhett remarked as he dumped a handful of trail mix into his mouth.

"Probably a good idea." Link answered, finishing off the granola bar and wiping off his hands. He put his trash in a small Ziploc in his bag and Rhett did the same. Link sighed heavily and slid off the trunk. His stomach was grumbling, wanting more food. He hoped they found a place to make their camp soon.

A mile later they were settling down, a tent erected from Link's bag and a small oven set up with the gas and some rice boiling in the skillet that was on the oven. A campfire kept them warm. Link sat next to it with his hands warming up in his pockets while Rhett finished up the food. Soon, Rhett was carrying over two plates of Spanish rice and they sat around the fire, eating and looking over the footage they had gotten. They agreed it was good but lacking in dialogue, so they shot some of that and then headed to bed, tired.

The next morning, they rose with the sun and cleaned their pots and plates and utensils. After that they disassembled the tent and headed back to the trail. Today was complete ascension and Link enjoyed the physical stress on his body. He knew it was good for him.

They reached the top of the hill and the trail before sundown and stood at the top in glory. They set their bags off to the side and looked out over the cliff edge, admiring the setting sun and the trees. It really was beautiful. "Here, stand by the edge so I can get video of you with the sun setting." Rhett said, stepping back and withdrawing a camera from the bag he'd laid against a rock. Link went to stand at the outcropping and posed heroically with his hands on his hips. Rhett laughed and held the camera up after pushing the record button. Link turned his, shifting his feet to get into a more majestic pose.

That's when everything went downhill. Literally. The ground underneath Link's feet gave way and his arms flailed. "Link!" Rhett yelled and jumped forward to try to grab his friend. It was too late. Link yelped as he fell backward, arms pinwheeling as he felt nothing but air around him. Then his head hit the side of the hill first as he tumbled down, taking the short way back down.


End file.
